Killer
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: Sasuke is a notorious gang leader. This is the story of him and his girlfriend, Sakura, as they go travel through death, detective Kakashi, and a rival gang?  Sorry bad summary. I promise you will be hooked after the first chapter. R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for not updating The Cherry Blossom of Team Hebi. I lost inspiration for it. As of right now, it is on HIATUS. IM SORRY!

Speaking.

_Thoughts._

(Kakashi's POV)

I have been tracking my target for 3 years now. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The leader of a criminal organization known as Sharingan. I know he is the reason behind all the murders that have been going on in this city.

I arrived on scene of a double homicide. I knew by the signature that it was him. Sasuke always lets his victims run. All the shootings that were done by him have the victim in a way that you can tell they were trying (and failing) to run from him. Their faces always frozen in their pleading faces.

"Kakashi!" I look up to see my friend, and fellow cop, Genma. "Do you think the Uchiha did this?"

I nodded my head. It was so obvious to me now. But Sasuke is a pro. He doesn't let anything slip. Hard as I try, I know I won't be able to catch him until the day he messes up. And I don't know if that is going to happen.

"Kakashi!" I didn't even realize that Genma was trying to tell me something. "Surveillance found something I think you should see."

I quickly walked over to where Genma was standing with a short man with a camera.

"We believe we found the mystery girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. He made it public."

I stared closely at the girl. She had unusual pink hair and deep emerald eyes. She was beautiful.

"There is something else. The victims were seen flirting with this girl last night. A few hours before the murder. The Uchiha must really like her to be killing for her already."

I knew then it was time to go question the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm going to pick him up for questioning. I'll handle all the questioning."

I found Sasuke in the usual spot. At the club his older brother owns. We also have suspected his older brother of multiple crimes.

"Let's go, Uchiha" I commanded. It's almost been a routine for us. I bring him in. He leaves 72 hours later. He and I both knew that this time wouldn't be any different. But I'm hoping I can use his new found weakness, Sakura Haruno, against him.

He smirked at me and got in the cruiser I brought to pick him up in.

"Hn"

When we reached the station, he walked in like he owned the place. He's been here so often that it's a regular occurrence. The police officers that work in interrogation know him. No one even sees him as a threat anymore, and that's what bugs me. They know as much as I do that he is not going to be brought to justice today. Maybe they think he won't ever be brought to justice. I hope he does, and I know I wont stop following up on these murders, until he is caught. (AN: Of course he isn't going to ignore all other murders, he has a heart you know.)

I brought him into interrogation room 3 and got straight down to business. This time I am going to make a little more personal approach.

"How has your life been Sasuke?" I started with simple basic questions before I made him really mad.

He narrowed his eyes. He recognized the different approach as well.

"Very good" He answered with caution.

"Really now. Did that have anything to do with a new girl in your life?" This is where I started the real interrogation.

He froze slightly and I realized that he had not intended this to come up during an interrogation. I also noticed how his eyes softened a tiny bit before he gained back his cold composure.

This might be easier then I thought. I finished the rest of the interrogation getting no real useful information. If his new play toy is anything like the other girls that he has interacted with, this is going to be easy peasy. She will break quickly and sell Sasuke out to get free themselves. I hope Sasuke gave her some kind of information.

(Time Skip)

I picked up Sakura Haruno with no difficulty. She was the only girl with pink hair going shopping down Fifth Avenue. (AN: Sorry for the interruption. This story tales place in NYC, btw). I pulled next to her and introduced myself and told her to get in the car. They were going to interrogation.

"I was wondering when you were going to come. Sasuke told me you mentioned me in your interrogation. You got him pretty mad by the way. I'd watch your back." She completely surprised me. With that calm, knowing smirk and the fact that she got in like I was some taxi service. Maybe this will be harder than I thought.

I was completely wrong. This was not harder than I thought. This was impossible. There is no way to crack this girl. I pulled out all my bag of tricks. I even talked about Sasuke's past girl's ive seen in this interrogation room. She didn't even give me a response. Only 2 hours into the interrogation, I had no more questions. I knew this was a dead end for me. She won't give us anything. I let her go free.

"Do you need a ride at all Ms. Haruno?" She let a knowing smirk slip onto her face.

"No that's alright. Sasuke should already be here to pick me up, but thank you for the offer." She smiled and walked out the doors. I looked out my window to see her get into a black and red Lamborghini with dark, tinted windows. When she opened the door, though, I saw Sasuke. He was glaring at the steering wheel. He really did look mad.

(Sasuke's POV)

I was on my way to meet my brother, when I heard my phone ringing. It was probably the dobe calling to ask how much money Sakura could spend. I sighed, but decided to answer.

"Dobe, how many times do I have to tell you Sakura can spend as much as she wants?" _Anything for her._

"TEME! TEME IM SOOOO SORRY! I WAS WATCHING HER JUST LIKE YOU SAID BUT—"

"What did you do now dobe?"

"Well Sakura said I shouldn't have to be on babysitting watch the whole day so I went to spend time with Hinata-chan and when I got back Sakura-chan was gone!"

I started getting worried. "What do you mean gone, dobe?"

"Someone said they saw someone with pink hair getting into a police cruiser. The driver was identified as Kakashi."

Damn it! Kakashi wasn't supposed to get to her. That's why I had her on extra bodyguard protection.

"Damn it, dobe. Why can't you do one simple job for a few hours damn it! Ill get her. Just go home."

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-teme."

I hung up and did a u-turn to head towards the police station. I know Sakura can handle herself, but I have her talking to Kakashi. She shouldn't have to deal with this by herself. I should be there with her too. My grip tightened on the steering wheel as I pulled in front of the police station. I was glaring at nothing when I heard the door open and in came my angel.

(Sakura's POV)

I knew he was going to be pissed, but he will just have to get over it. I always win. He quickly sped away as soon as I shut the door and put on my seatbelt.

"Sasuke. I know your mad at Naruto but its not his fault."

"Like hell it isn't" he mumbled. "He should have been with you. That was his job. A simple job."

I loosened his grip on the steering wheel and grabbed the hand closest to me. I squeezed it lightly and he gripped it tight back. Almost like I would disappear if he let go.

"He had to see his girlfriend. You know she's having a hard time dealing with all the away jobs you send Naruto on."

"That's no excuse." Sasuke was pissed.

"What if I wasn't allowed to see you because your boss sent you away everyday?"

He growled. I knew he couldn't live a day without seeing me. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Please forgive him. For me." I was begging now I knew. But I would not let Naruto get punished for spending time with his girlfriend."

He sighed. "fine." He mumbled.

I leaned over and kissed him. Making sure he can still see the road.

"I love you, you know." I smiled at him when he looked over at me.

"I can't lose you Sakura. Please don't do that ever again." I could tell he was really worried for me.

"I promise." I gripped his hand tighter and we rode on in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to update early! Happy Veterans Day! I just want to say thank you to every man and women that has ever contributed to the horrible war going on. I will always support the service men and women. Thanks. R&R!

(Sakura's POV)

After a few minutes of the comforting silence, I suggested we go to our coffee shop. It's the place we first met. I thought it would calm Sasuke down. As soon as I mentioned it I saw him relax a little. He sped on to the coffee shop, only 3 miles from the police station.

"A low-fat caramel latte, please. Oh, and a black coffee with two sugars for him." I said, pointing at Sasuke. He girl at the counter laughed and nodded. She left to get the coffee's, so Sasuke and I sat down at a table by the window. I felt like someone was watching us. We knew this was a possibility so we came up with a plan.

(_Flashback)_

_After we started speeding down the street, I realized that Kakashi would probably be watching us closer now. I knew there was a possibility of him watching us at the coffee shop. So I came up with a plan. _

"_I'm going to give Kakashi a location. I am going to meet him there, and show him what he's dealing with." I said it with authority because I knew he would not like it. I was right when the car came to a screeching halt._

_He looked over at me like I was crazy. "NO." He was pissed again. "I know Kakashi. He will shoot you as soon as you give him a reason. And knowing you, you will give him a reason. Not to mention the Akatsuki are looking for you."_

"_I can handle myself. I'll wear a bullet proof vest and try not to anger him, too much."_

"_No. No means no, Sakura."_

_I started glaring at him. "Don't you trust me?" I was getting pissed._

_He sighed. "Of course I do. I just don't want anything to happen to you."_

_It was my turn to sigh. "Nothings going to happen. You can come and bring some of your own guys if you want. Just please, let me go." I gave him my best puppy dog face._

"_Fine. But I'm coming. I'm staying by your side."_

_I just nodded. I know you will, Sasuke._

_He stared at me for a long time before he leaned over and kissed me. It was a soft, reassuring kiss, but soon turned hard and passionate. I knew he loved me. He's said it to me more than once. Even if he only says it on occasions. It's his words and actions that prove it. When we parted, he smirked at how out of breathe I was. It's not like he was much better off._

"_I love you, Sakura. You know that right?"_

_I smiled a wide grin. "I love you, too."_

_He actually smiled which he doesn't do very often and drove off again._

_(End Flashback)_

We finally got our coffee and put our plan into action. I whispered, not too loud, but loud enough that if anyone was listening they could hear us.

"When is the next drop?"

"Tonight, at pier 4, 7pm. Are you sure you can handle the pickup alone? I can come with you."

"Ill be fine Sasuke. Will you go shopping with me now?" I smirked. We might as well get some clothes while we are here. I never got to finish shopping.

I saw him narrow his eyes. He didn't expect me to take advantage of this situation. My smirk got wider.

"Hn." I knew I won.

(Time skip)

(Kakashi's POV)

I was listening in on their conversation. I'm pretty sure they didn't expect me to come back after such a short amount of time. I can get some real information now.

I couldn't hear everything. But I did hear the words that counted. Tonight. Pier 4. 7 pm.

I was going to be there.

When I arrived at the pier, I found a box. I slowly opened it, thinking this was the box that Sakura was going to pick up. I only saw a piece of paper. _You're stupid._ I narrowed my eyes and looked around.

"It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations." I knew that voice. I saw Sakura Haruno step out from one of the boxes. She looked smug. I pulled out a gun. I knew I couldn't shoot without a reason. I also noticed that she had a gun. If only I can get her to raise it. Then I would have reason to shoot. (AN: I know you all think that Kakashi is the good cop, but he has been after Sasuke for 3 years. He is super mad they are playing him. He will shoot if he can).

She slowly raised her gun when she saw the killing intent in my eyes. She was a little hesitant, like she forgot something. I smirked. She was mine.

I knew she wouldn't be here alone. If she knew I listened in then Sasuke was bound to be here somewhere. He wouldn't let me shoot her. I'm pretty sure she had a vest on. Sasuke wouldn't let her come without some kind of protection.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you shoot me and find out." I smirked. She still had the hesitant look in her eyes but I didn't think about that when I pulled the trigger. I saw her eyes widen and I widened my own. I didn't think the situation through. I didn't make sure she was wearing a vest. I just shot an innocent civilian.

(Sakura's POV)

I was standing behind a pile of boxes waiting for Kakashi to arrive. I was sure I had everything. I did a mental checklist in my head. Oh SHIT! I forgot my vest in the trunk of the car. Shit. Sasuke was going to kill me now.

I was about to head back and get it when I heard someone messing with the box. I sneaked a peak and saw Kakashi. Shit. I will just have to do without it. He wouldn't actually shoot someone. Would he? He didn't seem like the type to.

Sasuke was supposed to stay away until he heard trouble or I came back. He wouldn't do anything but that. I'm on my own now.

I came out from behind the boxes.

"It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations." I gave him a smug look. I have to be careful this time. I saw him raise his gun and slowly raised mine. I don't need to get shot right now. Sasuke would do something stupid.

"Where is Sasuke?" I didn't expect him to flat out ask me. I was expecting interrogation techniques. I wasn't thinking and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you shoot me and find out." I widened my eyes when I saw his smirk. Shit. I tried to move but I wasn't fast enough. He shot the gun. It hit me right in the middle of my stomach. It wasn't a vital point but I would lose blood quickly. I looked up to see his own eyes wide. That was the last thing I saw before I collapsed. Sasuke would be here soon, and Kakashi would be dead. Maybe I will too

AN: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm on a roll! I know I won't be able to update until next weekend so here is tons of updates for you!

(Sasuke's POV)

I heard a gun shot run through the air. I only hesitated for a second before running to where Sakura and Kakashi were supposedly talking.

When I got there I saw the one thing I was trying to prevent for Sakura. By surveying the scene, from the gun in Kakashi's hand, to the look on his face, to Sakura, collapsed in a heap on the ground, I knew that this was not a talk. I rushed over to Sakura's side while Naruto took out his gun and pointed it at Kakashi.

Kakashi dropped his gun and kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He even started to cry. I thought that she just got hit in the vest. But by Kakashi's reaction, I had a bad feeling. I slowly flipped her onto her back and saw all the blood. My eyes grew wide. _No. No, this can't be happening. Se promised to wear the vest. She promised._

"Naruto." I said with a worried voice. He looked over at us and saw all the blood. He instantly grew angry and was about to shoot Kakashi.

"Don't Naruto. Call an ambulance."

"I already did" Kakashi said in a weak voice.

Naruto went over to Kakashi and started beating him. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. My attention turned back to the girl I loved dying in front of me.

"Sakura, can you hear me. God, I love you Sakura. You can't leave me." I saw her hand move a little bit so I grabbed it. I squeezed it tightly. "I love you, Sakura" I was almost in tears at this point. I just found her. I can't just let her go. I saw her eyes fluttering open. I looked up to see Naruto crying over Kakashi's unconscious body and heard sirens in the background.

"Naruto. Now's not the time to cry" Even though I'm about to. "Grab Kakashi's body and run. Ill say the shooter ran away."

He looked hesitant to go. I felt the same. I needed someone here to comfort me, while I try to comfort the dying girl in my arms. I nodded to him and he left. I saw Sakura's eyes open. Relief flooded through me.

"Sakura." I said it slow, as if making sure she was really alive and awake. "Sakura, please say something." _Anything._

"I… love… you." She said with a smile. I gave her my own smile as the tears in my eyes finally fell.

"I love you too Sakura. That's why you have to stay awake for me, ok?" She gave me a slow nod.

"Are you mad at me?" She sounded so upset. I could never be mad at her.

"Of course not. I love you so much Sakura. Please stay awake." I could tell she was falling back asleep as soon as she knew I forgave her. She was giving up.

"Sakura!" I was speaking more urgently. I knew she might not wake up if she did fall asleep.

"I… left… the vest… in the… car..." The ambulance finally arrived on scene.

"Just hang on Sakura. The ambulance is here. They are going to help you." I couldn't stop the look of relief from coming onto my face. Sakura looked troubled.

"I'm sorry… for not… telling you…"

"Telling me what? Its ok you left the vest. It's ok." She didn't look happy. I knew something else was wrong.

"I… have… been… followed… stalker… I think" I grew angry at that statement. Even though I knew she was telling the truth. I know what group was doing it. They've threatened me before. This is payback. Sakura was then taken away by the EMT's. I rode with her in the ambulance. I could never leave her side. Not now, with them targeting her.

I forgot all these thoughts as I looked at her. The EMT's had gotten her stable. They reassured me that she was going to be ok. I will never let something like this happen again. She will never go through something like this again.


	4. AN

SORRY! This is not another chapter :/

Another one will be up tomorrow do not worry!

There had been comments from you guys that say that this is really similar to another story. I fell in love with that story so I made my own version of it. There are major differences. I didn't steal the story. I did my own twist and I'm continuing it and its not going to be anything like the other story. I did base the first 2 chapters on that story so there are similarities. If anyone could please tell me the author name. There is no author by the name of dancingglowstix.

Thanks so much for the support. I'm trying to get another update in for tomorrow before I stop until the next weekend. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating! I have been doing a lot of travel recently! I know that's no excuse but here is another chapter!

Speak

_Thoughts_

(Sakura's POV)

I was afraid to open my eyes. I know that Sasuke will be mad and right now, I don't want him to yell. _I am such a burden. Lying here in a hospital when I promised this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Sasuke has better things to do. I doubt he's even here_. I felt a tear run down my face and someone quickly wipe it away. I wondered who that was but figured it was probably Naruto. At this thought tears started to stream down my face. _Why cant Sasuke be here. I need him here. Naruto always was my best friend. I guess I don't matter to Sasuke anymore._ I decided not to wait any longer so I opened my eyes ready to face the loud questions of Naruto.

When I opened my eyes, I saw something I did not expect. Sasuke was sitting by my bedside. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. That can't be good for his health.

"Sas…uke…kun" He looked up at the sound of my voice, which was heavy from sleep and scratchy from lack of use. He looked relieved when he saw me. I didn't see much more before I was pulled into a hug from Sasuke.

"Dammit Sakura, don't ever do that again. I almost lost you. God… damn I love you so much, Sakura. Please don't leave me." By this point he was sobbing softly. I smiled into his shoulder. I leaned forward to give him a kiss and cut off whatever he was rambling about. He passionately responded. He poured all his love into that kiss and I could tell just how worried he was.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I will never leave you. I promise." He looked up at me and gave me one of his rare smiles before he leaned in and kissed me again. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment.

We curled up together on my bed and Sasuke fell asleep, holding me tightly. I was curious about the person following me, but I knew Sasuke hasn't been sleeping much. I decided to let him sleep. We won't die in the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I've been gone so long! I lost inspiration for a while and truth be told, I just got lazy. Here's an update for you!

(Sakura's POV)

I was released from the hospital three days later. Sasuke never left my side unless Naruto forced him out. That's another problem. Sasuke won't let Naruto watch over me when he couldn't be there. He always made sure someone else was helping him watch over me. I've tried to tell him that I sent Naruto off but Naruto won't let me take the blame.

Sasuke will be here any minute to take me to our apartment. I haven't found a way to tell him that I think someone was following me. I knew he would get even more protective and paranoid than he is now. I sighed hoping a thought might come to me. Just then the door opened and in walked Sasuke with some food and my overnight bag.

"Hn. Let's go." He looked at me a little worried like I might not be well enough to leave. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. You know, you should give Naruto a break." I saw him tense. Naruto was his best friend and I knew it was hard for him to be mad at his best friend.

"He left you all by yourself, even when I told him not to leave your side." My face softened. He was worried about me. I went over and hugged him. He immediately dropped the stuff he was holding and grabbed me tightly.

"It's not his fault. I told him to go spend some time with his girlfriend. She rarely gets to see him with how much work you have been giving him recently." I was kind of worried about the strain on their relationship. It's obvious that they both love each other, but I don't know how much longer Hinata can hold up.

"Hn." I knew he was thinking about it. I really hoped he was listening to what I was saying.

He released me hesitantly and reached down to grab the things he dropped and turned to head out the door, but not before grabbing my hand and lightly tugging me behind him.

When we got to his Porsche (AN: Pic on profile) he opened the passenger side door for me and continued to the driver's seat. I noticed a black mustang parked a few cars behind us. I started getting a little weary but put it off as being paranoid. About 10 minutes later I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the same car following us. When I looked up, I saw Sasuke look at me then looking into the rearview mirror too. He scowled and sped up. I was getting worried now. What if they hurt my family or friends? What if they hurt Sasuke? I knew then that as soon as we were safe I had to tell Sasuke. I couldn't wait anymore.


End file.
